This invention relates generally to construction materials. More particularly, this invention relates to modular construction materials.
It is desirable to have a system for modular construction that enables structures to be quickly and easily erected, yet have desirable strength and durability. Attempts have been made to provide modular construction systems, however, these systems are generally disadvantageous as they are difficult to install and/or have undesirable strength and durability characteristics.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved construction block system.
In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a plurality of interconnectable and stackable blocks each having a height. Each block includes a plurality of end and side walls connected to a top wall so as to define a blind bore and a plurality of interior cylinders located within the blind bore. Each interior cylinder having a longitudinal axis substantially aligned with the height of the block and a length of substantially equal length to the height of the block,
A plurality of exterior cylinders are located adjacent to the top wall, each exterior cylinder being substantially concentric with one of the interior cylinders and having a length corresponding to a desired ratio relative to the height of the block. A plurality of apertures are located adjacent the top surface, each aperture being concentric with one of the exterior cylinders and one of the interior cylinders so as to permit access there between. A plurality of raised ribs are located adjacent to the top wall, each rib substantially surrounding one of the exterior cylinders.
The system advantageously enables construction of wall structures using relatively lightweight yet sturdy components. Furthermore, the system enables re-bar to be used to further enhance strength characteristics of the wall. Also, the system advantageously enables electrical and water conduit to be installed in the wall, as well as enabling the wall to be insulated as by injecting a foam-type insulation.